


The First Step

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Esta historia es bastante triste y sé que es dolorosa, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, i add some tags just in case
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba se ha sacrificado para que Sly, su gemelo y amante, viviera en su lugar.<br/>Antes de morir, Aoba le pidió a su hermano que viviera, que continuara con su vida pero.... no es tan sencillo.<br/>No cuando lo único que Sly desea es morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Sin darme cuenta, una historia bastante triste apareció en mi cabeza y porque no pude evitarlo, escribí tres partes.  
> Dos partes de la historia están en inglés y son más que nada ideas antes que una "historia" propiamente escrita (esta historia será -probablemente- reescrita en inglés, pero la publiqué acá en castellano porque de por sí, sin leer las otras dos partes se entiende lo que ocurre):  
> •[PARTE 1: I will die for you](http://gliaway.tumblr.com/post/126652071982/i-will-die-for-you)  
> •[PARTE 2: The first step](http://gliaway.tumblr.com/post/126901219872/the-first-step)  
> •[PARTE 3 (un pequeño final de reencarnación que pronto continuaré): Forever](http://gliaway.tumblr.com/post/126715310287/forever)
> 
> PD: No está corregido ni editado.

-Sly, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es?

-Si yo muriese…

-Hey-

-Ya sé, no es necesario que respondas pero necesito saberlo… si en esta guerra yo muriese… ¿ _seguirías viviendo_?

 

-Nggggh… otra vez…. ¿por qué ese maldito recuerdo no deja de acosarme?

Cada vez que Sly despertaba era sudado, temblando, gritando o peor; desde que la guerra había terminado las cosas no habían mejorado tanto como el pueblo de la nación que conquistó hubiera deseado.

La guerra solo había dejado rastros de ruinas; en las estropeadas tierras que formaron parte de los campos de batallas, en la economía de los menos agraciados, en los corazones de aquellos que sobrevivieron… _ruinas_.

Nada de lo que le ocurriera a las naciones y a las personas de las mismas era de importancia para Sly, ya no. Esa guerra sin sentido le había quitado no solo su hogar, sus esperanzas y su inocencia, sino también a la persona quien ahora más añoraba y aún amaba: Aoba. Su hermano y amante, su otro ser, su alma gemela y… aquel quien dio su vida para que él viviera.

Era imposible, él ya no se sentía vivo, no quería estarlo. Solo satisfacía las necesidades necesarias para que su cuerpo pudiera funcionar.

No era vivir.

Esto no es vida.

_Estoy traicionando a Aoba, los deseos de Aoba._

A pesar de la inmensa agonía, hubo un tiempo en el que Sly lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero aun así fue imposible; no podía vivir sin Aoba.

_“¿Seguirías viviendo?”_

¿Qué le había respondido en ese momento?

Ya no lo recordaba, fue en los buenos tiempos, antes de la guerra, antes de asesinar a desconocidos que peleaban por sobrevivir como ellos, antes de que perdieran la batalla, antes de ser los últimos dos guerreros en pie, antes… de que Aoba muriera para protegerlo.

Como los líderes de la nación oponente habían prometido, piedad le fue dado. Ojala hubiera sido una farsa y lo hubieran asesinado, sería más sencillo. Tal vez cumplieron su palabra porque él ya no representaba una amenaza, porque notaron como una parte de él, la parte vital de su ser, moría junto a su gemelo, tal vez dejarlo vivir fue el castigo que le otorgaron por enfrentarse a su nación, tal vez…

 

Otro más.

Otro.

Otro.

¿Cuántos había asesinado ese día? ¿10? ¿20? ¿40? ¿Cuántos? ¿Por qué no podía recordar sus rostros?

-Sly…

Él se dio vuelta y vio a Aoba con una expresión… _perdida_ , seguramente él tenía una mirada parecida.

-¿Aoba?

Sly vio con profunda tristeza como su hermano caía de rodillas con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Probablemente hoy algo peor de lo usual le había ocurrido o simplemente ya había llegado a su límite.

Sly se le acercó y se arrodilló enfrente de él, lo abrazó y, aunque temía escuchar la respuesta preguntó:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-….

Aoba comenzó a temblar cuando escuchó la pregunta y se aferró a él mientras sus llantos aumentaban más y más.

-Es la primera vez….. Ése chico era tan joven y él-

-Aoba, tranquilo, no te fuerces si no podés….

Aoba movió su cabeza para negar detenerse y prosiguió:

-Él… a pesar de las heridas siguió moviéndose, se negaba a caer…

-…

-Al morir dijo que estaba triste por no poder ayudar a su nación…

-Aoba…

-¡¿Cómo pude matar a alguien que tenía esos motivos?!

-Aoba

-A diferencia nuestra que solo asesinamos para poder volver a los días pacíficos

-Aoba

-¿Por qué-

-¡AOBA!

Luego de elevar su voz su hermano levantó su cabeza y lo miró con confusión.

-Aoba -dijo, esta vez con un tono tenue- No todos luchamos por los mismos propósitos, sé que es… doloroso pero… yo pienso sobrevivir porque quiero esos días junto a vos una vez más, voy a sobrevivir junto a vos porque te amo y quiero seguir viviendo a tu lado… ¿no es esa una causa tan noble por la que luchar?

-…Sly… yo… también quiero seguir a tu lado… siempre.

 

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidar? ¿ _Por qué_?

 

-Señor….

-¿Hm? Ah, sos vos…

El chico que lo estaba llamando era un pequeño de ojos dorados y cabello azul oscuro. Sly recordaba que su nombre era Ren. Pero él no estaba muy interesado en relacionarse con la persona que Aoba protegió con su propio cuerpo.

Hmph. Qué irónico.

Ren era un chico de corta edad que se había visto involucrado en una de las batallas que su propia nación había organizado en el pueblo donde vivía y de no ser porque Aoba, quien debería ser su enemigo, lo salvó, Ren no estaría hablándole en estos momentos; de igual manera que él.

-¿Qué querés?

-¿Otra pesadilla?

-¡¿Y ESO A VOS QUÉ TE IMPORTA?!

Ren parecía haberse asustado un poco por el repentino grito de Sly ya que su cuerpo se tensó, pero al poco tiempo su cuerpo se relajó, como si esa respuesta era una que sabía que ocurriría.

-…debería tomar algo y asearse, no es saludable para usted que esté allí todo el día.

-Hmph. Eso no te incumbe.

-…

-HAHAHAHAHA

-¿Se- Señor?

-Esto no es lo que Aoba hubiera deseado…. Es lo que estás pensando, ¿no es así?

-…yo…

-Tenés razón. Aoba no hubiera deseado que su hermano se la pasara bebiendo, peleando, o buscando distracciones por todas partes, ¡¿o sí?! ¡Él no hubiera deseado que la persona más importante para él escapara de las pesadillas porque éste fuera a forzado a vivir por una promesa! ¡Él no- ….él no… _él_ … ¿no va a volver? ¿Acaso no lo voy a volver a ver?

Ren no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía que Sly estaba destrozado por la muerte de Aoba tanto e incluso más que él pero… jamás imaginó que vería con sus propios ojos ver a Sly quebrarse por completo. Él poco a poco, siendo cuidadoso de no provocar algo negativo en Sly, se acercó al lugar donde éste se había caído de rodillas con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Señor…

-¡ALEJATE!

Sly, quien tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas con lágrimas, se levantó de manera brusca. Como había estado bebiendo la noche anterior, en el momento que lo hizo un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo acosó y tropezó por la falta de equilibrio.

-¡Señor!

Ren lo atrapó justo a tiempo pero aun así cayó junto a Sly. Toda la situación era difícil, la muerte de Aoba era casi imposible de soportar no solo para Sly.

Él todavía podía recordar cómo las personas que decían luchar para proteger a la gente de su nación lo habían abandonado. Al parecer, los líderes del bando contrario al de Aoba y Sly habían planeado un ataque sorpresa en el pueblo donde Ren vivía y eso causó que todos por excepción de él murieran. Fue realmente como ver a un ángel, Ren había pensado cuando vio a Aoba por primera vez mientras éste lo protegía de un soldado. Ese soldado era uno de los enemigos de Aoba y Sly pero al ver a Ren no le importó quien fuese y decidió apuntar su espada contra él; Aoba al verlo no pudo quedarse quieto y lo ayudó, aunque eso le provocó una herida en su hombro.

Ren sabía que Sly lo odiaba por haber provocado una herida en su adorado hermano pero aun así decidió seguirlos de cerca con la esperanza de proteger a Aoba de la misma manera que éste lo había hecho por él.

Jamás tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora la tenía. Sly seguía sin agradarle del todo, pero comprendía a la perfección el martirio que éste sentía por lo sucedido y, ayudar a Sly a de alguna manera continuar con su vida era la única idea que podía pensar para poder honrar la memoria de Aoba, la persona de la que se había enamorado y perdido sin siquiera poder confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Había ya pasado un par de meses desde que encontró a Sly en un estado bastante lamentable; verlo así, solo provocó un gran pesó en el corazón de Ren en ese momento confirmó los rumores de la muerte del gemelo menor. Pasaron los días y pasaron las semanas y Sly no mostraba signos de mejorar, ni que estuviese realmente esperando que eso sucediera. A penas comía, iba por ahí buscando peleas, bebía hasta desfallecer… Ren se odió por desear que Aoba no le hubiese dicho que viva, de esa forma, Sly hubiese sido capaz de tener algo de paz… pero, si Aoba le había dicho eso era porque confiaba en Sly y en que podría seguir adelante, ¿no es así?

Aunque la duda seguía vagando por la cabeza de Ren, él se convenció de que esa era la razón y de que confiaría que Sly aprendería a vivir, sea la vida que fuera.

 

-Señor, está pesado.

-Cashhatee…

Otros meses más habían atravesado sus vidas sin importancia alguna y nuevamente Sly no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Ren había logrado conseguir un trabajo y un pequeño lugar para que ambos se quedaran a las afueras de un pueblo y para la desgracia de Sly, los líderes de la nación le daban una bonificación mensual para que no sufra por su pérdida. _Qué manera más cruel de burlarse_. No pudo Ren evitar pensar.

Dado que Sly ya estaba borracho nuevamente y, esta vez de día, Ren fue a buscarlo y cargarlo hasta su casa para, una vez más, intentar que reaccione.

La vuelta hacia la casa fue tortuosa porque Sly pesaba y no hacía mucho para ayudar en ese sentido pero fue en ese camino de regreso hasta su “hogar” cuando algo raro sucedió: Sly sonrió. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, era más una de… nostalgia. Ren inmediatamente reconoció la causa al ver a dos nenas jugando alegremente muy cerca de donde ellos dos estaban. Las nenas, quienes no tendrían más de diez años eran iguales o, mejor dicho, parecidas físicamente. Gemelas.

Ren por un momento se alarmó porque temía que eso provocara en Sly un mal recuerdo pero, en contra de todas sus expectativas, Sly se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y se acercó hasta las dos pequeñas que seguían jugando ignorantes de todo aquello que no tiempo atrás había sucedido.

-Hola…

-¿Hm? ¡Oh! ¡Un chico con pelo color raro! –Dijo una de las chicas.

-Un chico con pelo extraño…. –Imitó la otra.

-….no es la primera vez que me dicen eso… -Les respondió Sly.

¿Acaso Sly está….? Ren, quien aún estaba atónito, decidió quedarse en silencio.

-¡Es porque es raro! –Dijo la chica que había hablado primero.

-Supongo que acá lo es…

-Mmm… -La chica que había limitado a su hermana se limitó a hacer un ruidito para avisar que estaba pensando y luego dijo- Estás triste, ¿no es así?

-¿…es muy obvio?

La nena que había preguntado asintió con su cabeza y prosiguió:

-Tus ojos. Ellos me dicen que están tristes.

-¿Es eso posible? –Sly le preguntó. Ni Ren ni la nena que había hablado primero generaron ruido alguno, solo se quedaron observando.

-Nuestra mamá nos contó que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y la tuya está triste.

-…lo está.

-¿Puede un abrazo ayudar?

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué? Mami hace eso con nosotras y funciona… mmm…. ¡ah! ¡Pero ella también nos hace cosquillas!

-En este caso, ni los abrazos ni las cosquillas me van a devolver lo que perdí.

-mmm… ¿no se puede conseguir otro?

-No se pueden conseguir la vida de la persona que perdiste.

Sly dijo con un tono algo enojado y Ren se alarmó. _Esto no es bueno si sigue así-_

-¿Perdiste a una persona?

-A mi hermano gemelo.

En ese momento la nena más pequeña miró a su gemela y ambas se transmitieron algo con la mirada, algo que solo ellas podían entender. La otra pequeña quien había estado cayada dijo entonces:

-Mamá siempre dice que de alguna manera, las personas que amamos y nos aman nos están cuidando aunque no estén del modo que uno quiere. Estoy seguro que tu hermano está cerca de ti, en tu corazón.

Un gran silencio le siguió a eso que dijeron y Sly rompió el silencio con un tembloroso suspiro: ¿cuántos años tienen?

-Casi diez –Dijeron ambas casi al unísono.

-Ah… tienen una buena madre… y ella tiene unas buenas hijas…

Dicho eso, Sly se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más y caminó lentamente hasta el lugar donde dormía cada noche que Ren lo encontraba tirado por ahí.

_¿Estarás ahí? …………….de seguro estás decepcionado. Ah…. ahora recuerdo que es lo que te respondí:_

 

-Sly, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es?

-Si yo muriese…

-Hey-

-Ya sé, no es necesario que respondas pero necesito saberlo… si en esta guerra yo muriese… ¿ _seguirías viviendo_?

-No.

-¿….y si yo te lo pidiera?

-¿Por qué me desearías tal tortura?

-Sé que dolería pero, tengo la esperanza de que podrías seguir adelante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque confío en vos y en que, a pesar de lo que te cueste y duela, sé que eventualmente podrías encontrar a algo que te motive a vivir, quiero pensar eso.

-Sos muy optimista.

-Hehe, puede ser.

-Nunca más me preguntes eso.

-Lo sé, perdón. Es solo que con la herida en el brazo que me hicieron hoy…. Por primera vez me di cuenta de la posibili-

-No la hay.

-…. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

-Ese es un cambio de tema…

-Te amo.

-….al que podría acostumbrarme... Yo también te amo, Aoba.

-Por favor, no te pierdas a vos mismo si no estoy.

 

Ren se despertó esa mañana y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón: Sly no estaba.

Buscó por los alrededores de la casa y no estaba por ninguna parte; apresurado, se vistió con la ropa que encontró y corrió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla sintió que algo golpeaba su cara.

-¿Huh?

_Una…. ¿manta?_

-Hace frío, ¿realmente planeás salir tan desabrigado?

-¿Eh? ¿Sl- Señor?

-Qué molesto…. ¿cuándo planeás llamarme por mi nombre? No es como si te fuera a comer. No todavía, acabo de desayunar.

_Sly está…. eso significa que…._

-¿Y? ¿Vas a salir tan desabrigado?

-E-eh…. ¿no?

-Bueno, entonces acompañame.

-¿A dónde?

-….cuando Aoba murió le hice una pequeña tumba en su honor… hay algo que quiero- necesito decirle.

-¿Qué…. cosa?

Sly miró de reojo a Ren y comenzó a caminar para ir a la pequeña tumba que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia. Él no había dormido en toda la noche; se había quedado pensando y pensando. Se había dado cuenta de que realmente no había algo por lo que quisiera vivir pero aún estaba Ren; Aoba le había salvado la vida y Ren lo había ayudado a él probablemente porque quería devolver el favor. Por ahora no tenía mucho que vivir más que por esa persona que Aoba había decidido salvar pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en algún futuro encuentre a alguien o algo más por lo que vivir y honrar a Aoba hasta que se reencuentren en la siguiente vida pero hasta entonces, él cuidaría de Ren como éste lo había  hecho por él, intentaría ver qué tipo de vida podrían llevar juntos… podría enseñarle a cocinar como su abuela solía hacerlo cuando ellos eran chicos o podía ayudarlo con algo… o….

-¿Ren? ¿Está bien si me quedo a tu lado por ahora?

-…al parecer, ninguno de los dos tiene otra cosa por el momento más que al otro.

-Me preguntó si alguna vez vamos a poder vivir plenamente…

-Supongo… que eso solo depende de nosotros…

-Sí…

_Aoba, necesito decirte que no me voy a volver a perder a mí mismo de nuevo, voy a intentar no hacerlo._

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente lamento mucho haber escrito algo tan triste ಥ⌣ಥ  
> Y sí, me dolió escribirlo.  
> PS: [Canción que me dio la idea de esta historia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dJVuB5qBVU)


End file.
